Rainy Day
by I Am Magical
Summary: 10 years to the day, Naruto has been dead. Mentions of SasuSaku.


**Again, thanks to shika1696 for the amazing plot bunnies. This are great writing exercises! **

_Rainy Day_

The sky was dark, and cloudy. It was apparent rain would be falling soon. A pink haired woman, and small raven haired child walked quickly along the deserted sidewalk. The older woman still smelled a bit of flowers as they walked back from the cemetary. As they entered the threshold of their home, the first crack of thunder roared in the sky.

The pair sat down on a window seat, as the rain started.

"I sure do hope your dad is keeping out of the rain." Sakura said, fiddling with a loose thread in the cushion of the seat. The rain drops hit the roof, resounding in the quiet house.

"Why does it rain, mommy?" The little girl asked, looking up kindly at her mother.

"Well, I guess it's because the sky needs to cry." Sakura said, looking back at her daughter.

"So the sky is crying?" The girl asked, curiously.

"Why, I guess you could say that." She said, leaning her head back, and closing her eyes.

"Why is the sky crying?"

"A very good man died on this day ten years ago, Sakuke."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. He died for me, and your father." Sakura said, and realized she was crying. A small hand closed over hers.

"Don't cry, mommy." Was all she said. And Sakura hugged her daughter. She wished Naruto was still alive.

– – –

Sasuke was sitting on the grave marker. Naruto's grave marker. He was glad for the rain. That way, if anyone happened to walk by, no one could tell he was crying a bit. He was remembering that day...

" _Hey, Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto said, running up. He had his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. _

"_What, Naruto?" Sakura asked, as she was eager to go on her date with Sasuke. Naruto brought the hat out from behind his back. It was the Hokage's Hat, marked with the Konoha symbol._

"_What? You didn't steal that, did you, Naruto?" Sakura asked, skeptically. _

"_No, I swear!" He said, placing it on his head. " I was placed in charge of Konohagakure! I'm the Hokage!" Naruto said, cheerfully, giving a little whoop._

_Sasuke let a small smile creep onto his face, while Sakura laughed, and congratulated him._

The night times were closing in, and he knew Sakura would be worried if he didn't return home. So, he jumped off his perch, and started home.

The images went through his mind so vividly.

And almost instantly, the blonde ninja was beside him, trying to fend off the Sound ninja.

"_Sasuke!" Naruto blocked a kunai that was about to hit him. "We can't fend them off alone!" Sasuke fended off a shuriken._

"_No. It's impossible. We have to retreat, or die." Sasuke said, turning to run. Naruto, however, stayed a little longer than he should have. _

_Sasuke turned around, just in time to see Naruto fall to the ground. Sasuke quickly ran over to Naruto, just as some Konoha ninja were rushing in to help. He dragged Naruto off to the side, away from the carnage. _

"_Naruto? Naruto, answer me." Sasuke tried to say, calmly._

"_Sasuke," Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. "I'm dying, aren't I?" Sasuke let out a sigh. The shuriken was lodged in his neck, close enough to the Jugular vein, for him to die soon. _

"_No, no..Just hang on, Naruto." Sasuke said, unsure whether to dislodge the shuriken, or not. He wished he had payed attention to medical jutsu, just about then. _

"_No, I'm dying." Naruto confirmed, by himself. "Sasuke, tell Hinata...Tell her I love her. And tell her, I'm sorry for dying. I hope the baby will grow up alright." _

"_What? Naruto...Stop talking this way, everything will be just fine!" Sasuke was near yelling, now. The sounds of metal clashing together, and screams of agony were filling the air.  
Naruto had closed his eyes, but was still breathing. Sasuke picked him up, and started towards Konoha. _

"_It's gonna be alright, Naruto." He repeated it over, and over, and over again._

"..It's gonna be alright, Naruto. It's gonna be alright." Sasuke said, letting out a shaky sigh. His rival, and his friend. That man was a great one, and he had to die. He continued walking home. The streets were nearly empty, as Sasuke turned onto his sidewalk. He put his key in the lock, opened the door, and stepped inside, soaked and miserable.

"Sasuke...it's late, I was worried." Sakura said, laying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I got held up." And with that, Sasuke disappeared, off to their room.

_It was too late. By the time Sasuke had arrived at Konoha, Naruto was almost already gone. There was nothing either Tsunade, or Sakura could do, except lay him on his death bed._

_Hinata was there in the room with Sasuke, and Sakura. Her eyes red, and puffy. _

"_Sakura, please take Hinata outside for right now." Sasuke said, standing up. Sakura nodded, and coaxed Hinata outside._

"_Naruto, can you still hear me?" _

"_Y...yeah..." He answered back. It was so weak, Sasuke had to strain to hear it. "But not for long."_

"_I'm sorry...For leaving, killing my brother. Trying to destroy Konoha. I'm sorry...The Sound ninja probably came to kill me." Sasuke said, trying to fight back any tears._

"_It's...alright, Sasuke." Naruto said. "Though..I may have hated you in the beginning...I..you're one of my best friends." He finished, letting out a huge breath._

"_Naruto...Please, don't die on me!" Sasuke said, slamming his fist on the table. Naruto just smiled, and let out a last breath, before slipping out of this world. As he broke down, __Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata came into the room, Tsunade and Sakura trying to help Naruto, and Hinata crying frantically._

The long day was finally over with, and Sasuke lay in bed. Sakura beside him, sleeping soundly. As Sasuke glanced over to the clock, it read twelve o' one.

The whole time had passed. Naruto had been dead ten years. All for just one day as Hokage.

And, like every year on this day, Sasuke silently cried himself to sleep.


End file.
